1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to N.sup.4 -acyl-1-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosylcytosine-5'-amino esters having antileukemial activity and N.sup.4 -acyl-1-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosylcytosine-5'-haloesters which are intermediates in the synthesis of the above-described arabinosuranosylcytosine amino esters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
N.sup.4 -Acyl-1-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosylcytosines have a remarkable effect aginst L-1210 leukemia in mice, and, among them, those carrying an acyl group having 14 to 22 carbon atoms exhibit particularly remarkable effects.
These N.sup.4 -acyl-1-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosylcytosines are generally insoluble or only slightly soluble in water, and can be prepared by reacting arabinofuranosylcytosine and an acid anhydride in water and a water-miscible organic solvent, for example, a mixed solvent of water-dioxane (1:10 by volume), at a temperature of about 60.degree. C for about 4 hours.